Complicada advertencia
by Boomxy
Summary: Por que era demasiado complicado el darse esa advertencia a si mismo, pero recordaba también lo complicado que había sido recibirla.


― Entonces, están varados aquí hasta que Alix, más bien, Bunnix, regrese de donde quiera que fue en el tiempo ¿Es correcto? ― la pregunta de Adrien había salido de repente, cortando el silencio que se encontraba entre los presentes.

Chat Noir observó a su _yo_ adolescente, asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz, intentando no desesperarse consigo mismo en esa situación.

― Más bien hasta que solucionemos esto, _Chaton_, pero no es algo que te deba preocupar, Chat Noir y yo recordamos este suceso, nosotros lo vivimos a su edad así como ustedes lo hacen ahora ― Ladybug se intentó explicar, y el intentó no reír ante sus palabras pues realmente se estaba esforzando por encontrarle un sentido a eso de los viajes en el tiempo que ambos realmente consideraban peligrosos.

Se encontraban ahora mismo en una parte del alcantarillado de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir de esa época estuvieron a punto de ser derrotados por el villano en turno de no ser por, bueno, ellos. Una extraña paradoja del tiempo donde ellos mismos habían regresado en el tiempo con el _Rabbit Hole_ de Bunnix para evitar que aquello sucediera, llevándose a sus versiones menores hasta ese punto, tal como ellos recordaban que habia sucedido.

Ahora mismo ambos adolescentes habían perdido su transformación, algo completamente entendible, eran jóvenes aun y sus cuerpos no podían soportar tanta carga mágica, con el tiempo al crecer aquello cambiaria y se volverían más fuertes, pero eso no quería decir que los peligros se redujeran.

Se encontraban separados por una delgada pared. Adrien estaba sentado, recargado sobre esta y Plagg descansaba sobre su mano mientras se alimentaba de su preciado queso mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles por querer hablar con la boca llena, habito que realmente no habia cambiado en su época.

Desde su posición él podía ver a Ladybug, pues se encontraba al límite de aquella pared. Podía observar como ella le sonreía con complicidad, y pensó en el fondo que su _pequeña versión_ estaría algo confundida.

De repente un aló de luz blanca inundo el lugar. Los adultos se pusieron de pie, identificando aquello como el _Rabbit Hole_ de Bunnix, donde después de unos segundos se hizo presente en el lugar, observando a sus compañeros y a sus versiones juveniles.

― Esto es ironia pura, nunca me cansaré de decirlo ― se atrevió a decir la heroína, recibiendo una fulminante mirada por parte de sus compañeros mientras que, a sus espaldas, sus versiones adolescentes miraban al frente para poder contemplarla, pues hacia bastante tiempo que no sabían de ella desde el incidente con _Timetagger_.

― Creo que en este momento no son necesarias las bromas, estuvimos a punto de perder de no ser por ustedes ― la voz levemente decaída llegó a oídos de Chat Noir al igual que su contraparte adolescente.

El mayor no se detuvo, cruzando la barrera donde se encontraban para poder observar a la menor, que al instante se quedó petrificada.

― Bueno, técnicamente ustedes mismos se están salvando, así que no veo razón por la cual lamentarse. Tus ideas siempre salen bien, y esta fue tu idea, bueno, será tu idea en unos cuantos años, _Buginette_ ― intentó animarla, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella quien simplemente estaba ahí sin decir nada.

La joven buscó la mirada de su _versión adulta_ esperando un poco de ayuda por parte de ella, pero en su lugar simplemente dejo caer sus hombros derrotada.

― Así es como yo lo recuerdo, _mini moi_, además no hay algo peligroso, para este punto de mi vida ya sabemos nuestras identidades ― alentó la mayor, intentando no reír ante el gesto levemente horrorizado que la adolescente presentaba.

Claro, percatándose claramente del sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas al ver _tan cercano_ a _su_ Chat Noir. Se preguntó si así habia lucido ella cuando se encontró en aquella situación, lo más probable es que su respuesta fuese un _sí_.

― No es justo que él pueda saber quién eres y yo no ― se quejó por lo bajo el rubio, quien al instante se sonrojó al percatarse que había sido escuchado por las dos mujeres quienes soltaron una pequeña risa ante su comentario.

― Niño, eres tú, por favor no vengamos con otro tipo de problemas de identidad porque con uno ya tengo más que suficiente ― atinó a decir Plagg colocándose frente a su rostro tomando con sus pequeñas extremidades la nariz de su portador, asegurándose que escuchara sus palabras.

Pues sí, un problema era que en ocasiones dividiera su _existencia_ de Chat Noir y Adrien, otro más grande aun sería que lo hiciera consigo mismo pero de otra época.

― Plagg tiene razón, sé paciente ― aconsejó el mayor, caminando de regreso a su lado intentando borrar aquella _boba_ sonrisa de su rostro debido a la mirada retadora de su dama, debía mantener la compostura ― Entonces, Bunnix ¿Algo que encontraras interesante? Por qué siendo sincero no recuerdo mucho de cómo resolvimos este problema, para mí fue hace años.

La mujer asintió, colocando su _paraguas_ en su espalda.

― Sí, nada fuera de lo normal; _Lila Rossi_ siendo akumatizada, debido a ― hizo una pausa, en ese lapso Marinette pudo observar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cuando ella se dirigió a verla ― Bueno, fue akumatizada por que aparentemente su plan de que expulsaran nuevamente a su compañera llamada _Marinette_ falló y en su lugar ella fue expuesta ― pronunció, observando como su compañera colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su versión adolecente, animándola pues ella ya habia pasado por esa situación ― El Akuma está en alguna parte de su brazo, así que para estar seguros creo que se debe quebrar por completo ― ante esta idea, Marinette hizo un gesto de encontrarse _levemente_ perturbada ante las palabras de la mujer.

En cambio, en su _yo_ adulto pudo encontrar como si un recuerdo apareciera en su mente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de su _Chat Noir_ sonó a través de la pared.

― Creo que antes de pensar en el asunto de como derrotarla, deberíamos buscar a Marinette y ponerla a salvo. Sé que Lila no es realmente alguien tranquila cuando se trata de Marinette, Chloé o Ladybug ― soltó con preocupación, observando la pequeña sonrisa _altanera_ que se habia formado en el rostro de Bunnix ― Bueno ella me lo ha dicho, sólo somos amigos ― añadió de forma rápida al ver como la mirada de Bunnix quería implicar _algo_ más en su relación. Por su parte, Marinette al otro lado del muro no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y al ver que de nueva cuenta se encontraba preocupado por ella, además de que la considerara una amiga era algo que se le hacía increíblemente tierno.

Aunque claro, ella no entendía el contexto de sus palabras por completo. Cosa que los demás héroes frente a ella sí.

Entonces se escuchó un pequeño ajetreo al otro lado de la pared, uno donde su compañero soltaba un quejido de sorpresa y el _Chat Noir adulto_ soltaba un suspiro, desesperado.

― Será mejor que nos movamos, chicas, hay algo que un par de gatos tienen que discutir ― comentó Ladybug, sonriendo al ver a su versión adolecente transformarse, comenzando a caminar en dirección a uno de los túneles para perderse de vista de ambos _héroes_.

Observó la duda en los ojos de su _pequeña_ versión, pero intentó tranquilizarla; era algo que debía pasar, y sinceramente en cuanto escuchó la palabra _amiga_ salir de la boca del joven Adrien Agreste supo que el gatillo de esa conversación habia sido tirado.

― ¿Pero qué te sucede? ― preguntó Adrien al verse tomado por la solapa de su camisa y siendo levantado unos centímetros en el aire por, bueno, por sí mismo.

― La pregunta aquí es _¿Qué te sucede a ti?_ ― cuestionó con algo de molestia, para después soltar el agarre al escuchar la histérica risa de Plagg al fondo ― O más bien, la pregunta sería _¿Qué nos sucede?_ ― añadió, más para sí mismo que para nadie.

Adrien lo observó realmente confundido, e iba a agregar algo, pero al ver la confusión en el rostro del mayor, decidió que callar era lo mejor en ese instante.

― Mira, _mini moi_, te voy a dar una complicada advertencia, pero tómala muy enserio porque de no ser así tú y yo vamos a pasar por un gran dolor de cola mayor al que nos espera ― intentó explicarse, inhalando algo de aire para a la par encontrar algo de calma.

Pero, es que era realmente complicado. ¡Todo era complicado! No solo el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo, _todo_ entre lo que habían hecho de jóvenes ante ese asunto era _complicado._

Además, era demasiado complicado el darse esa advertencia a sí mismo, pero recordaba también lo complicado que había sido recibirla. Debía hacerlo si no quería que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

― ¿Complicada advertencia? ― cuestionó, comenzando a impacientarse.

Plagg se colocó sobre su cabeza, con una sonrisa amplia en su pequeño rostro disfrutando de lo que acontecía.

― Yo que tú, mejor te hago caso, eres tú y sabe más cosas de lo que tú sabes ahora ― comentó el Kwami con algo de burla, haciendo que Chat Noir suspirara.

― Sí, una complicada advertencia ― repitió, llevando sus dos manos hasta su rostro, levemente exasperado al tan solo recordar como habia sido de _ciego_ ― Deja de referirte a Marinette como si fuese _sólo_ una amiga ― soltó, intentando ser claro pero a la vez no tan directo ante sus palabras.

Adrien enarcó una ceja, realmente confundido y dispuesto a replicar, pero se detuvo al ver como el mayor le hacia un gesto con su mano.

― Y empiezas ahora mismo, porque de no ser así voy a perder la paciencia conmigo mismo y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, quizás para Plagg, pero ese no es el punto ― añadió intentando ignorar la risotada de Plagg que nuevamente inundaba el lugar ― Vamos, transfórmate y vayamos a arreglar este desastre.

― Desastre es lo que son ustedes dos ― soltó Plagg justo antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

[…]

Cuando los tres salieron del portal, pudieron chocar puños como era debido para _una nueva_ misión cumplida.

Cuando los tres puños se separaron, la mano de Chat Noir tomó la de Ladybug, atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

― Realmente fui un tonto durante mucho tiempo, sé que en el pasado ya te lo dije pero hoy más que nunca después de lo sucedido sé que te debo muchas disculpas ― atinó a decir el héroe, repartiendo un par de besos por el cuello de Ladybug, quien ante el contacto se estremeció.

Agradecía que Bunnix decidiera que el mejor lugar para llegar a su época fuese un callejón desolado, pues no quería que _más fotos_ de ese tipo estuvieran rondando por los programas _información_ de la farándula.

― Hey, no hay nada que disculpar. Ambos nos pusimos en la friendzone de la peor forma posible ― comento ella evitando así que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, rodeando el cuello del varón con sus manos ― Éramos un par de adolescentes tontos, pero las cosas mejoraron.

― Sí, pero yo era quien más decía el _"Marinette es sólo una amiga"_ ¡Por todo el cataclismo! Esa frase es un maldito _meme_ entre todos nuestros amigos, Buginette ― se quejó de forma inevitable, separándose levemente de ella para poder observarla directamente a los ojos.

Ladybug llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

― Creo que eso es lo de menos, y lo importante es a donde llegaremos ¿De acuerdo? ― y con una sonrisa, ella fue la que dio el primer paso para acercarse hasta sus labios para que hicieran contacto con los suyos.

Sabía que ambos realmente estaban _muriendo_ por dentro para recibir aquel contacto que tanto los enloquecía, pero al estar en el pasado durante gran parte del día sabían que eso era realmente imposible si no querían alterar a sus _yo_ del pasado, así como no querían alterar su presente.

Ambos escucharon un fuerte carraspeo que logró que se separaran para desviar sus miradas hacia su compañera, quien tenía un gesto de _repugnancia_ en su rostro, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

― Creo que prefiero a _Minibug_ y _Chaton Noir_, ellos aún no hacen este tipo de escenas y son divertidos ante tanto conflicto que tienen ― soltó con un toque sarcástico, logrando que tanto Chat Noir y Ladybug negaran con su cabeza.

― Las cosas van a cambiar, esa advertencia en algun momento te hará clic ¿No es así como lo recuerdas? Fue fácil ― Ladybug cuestionó a quien la tenía entre brazos, quien se quedó durante unos segundos realmente pensativo.

― Sí, pero por favor, de fácil no tiene nada; fue una complicada advertencia para mí por no decir más de lo que debía decir ¡Que ganas de decirme todo en ese momento! ― comentó realmente frustrado, pensando en _todas _las oportunidades y _tropiezos_ que habia tenido gracias a esa mentalidad.

― Imagínate a mi cuando los conocí en su adolescencia con _timetagger_ y tú me preguntaste que tipo de relación tenían, fue realmente algo tentador ― admitió Bunnix, recibiendo una mirada incriminatoria por sus compañeros.

Pero como bien habia dicho Ladybug, gracias a aquella complicada advertencia con el tiempo algo le haría clic y las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente para ellos.

Recordando aquel sonrojo por parte de _mini Marinette_ al verlo, pensando que de cierta forma _todo_ lo que les sucedería estaba conectado a ese día.

No sabía si odiar o amar las paradojas en el tiempo, pero por ahora se quedaría en el punto en el que las amaba, claramente no tanto como a _su Lady_, a su _no es solo una amiga_.

[…]

.

.

Esto era un fanfic que le estaba debiendo a Crixar, fue algo que acorde que haría pero al final termine por abrumarme por otras cosas, pero ¡Hey! Finalmente pude terminarlo, wink wink

Como pueden ver, esto es después de Timetagger. Creo que sería divertido que en "dado caso" que Ladybug del futuro junto con su Chat Noir aparezcan sea solo porque ellos lo recuerden así, tal como Alix del futuro recordaba ciertas cosas que les dieron la pista para la victoria.

La parte final está inspirada en una pequeña conversación en Twitter con Jo_white y unos doddles que ella subió, realmente me mataron xD

¡Saludines! (Ya me sentía rara sin hacer Oneshots individuales, esto del Mayo Marichat me anda consumiendo)


End file.
